


Escapade

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Erica/Allison, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris Argent, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Kid & Old Man, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Prior casual Allison/Stiles, Rimming, Stiles & The Argent Parents don't know each other, Stiles uses Daddy in a bratty way, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before graduating from college, Stiles goes to his favorite club with the intention of getting lucky. He ends up having a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> allirica prompted: 71. "Kiss me, quick!" + Chris/Victoria/Stiles?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The last semester of college has been tough. Hell, the last _year_ of college has been pretty horrible. Stiles can’t remember the last time he went out just to have fun because there has been reading, essays, tests, projects, and so much crap to do that he never has time to just enjoy himself. It’s his fault for double majoring and taking the maximum allowable classes the last two semesters, but he’s taken his last final now, and it’s all been worth it. He is finished with college, has no plans to go to grad school, never has to write another essay again. He will be walking across the stage tomorrow night, and he’ll be packing up his apartment next week to return to Beacon Hills with his two best friends to settle down into adulthood. He’s already got a job lined up in the fall at the high school as the new freshman English teacher, unofficially of course, since he still has to pass his teaching certifications. He’s not worried about that, though, and he’s got them scheduled to take before he moves back home.

Since this is his last weekend in San Francisco and his best friends are doing a romantic celebration tonight, he decides to visit one of his favorite gay clubs to see if he can have some fun. He hasn’t been to JoJo's in like eighteen months, but he’s ready for some dancing, a drink or three, and maybe even a blowjob in the bathroom if he meets someone worth dropping to his knees for. Or maybe they’ll drop to their knees. Stiles is pretty versatile when it comes to sex, after all. For his last night clubbing, he squeezes into a tight pair of jeans that make his ass look great, according to his BFF Allison, and a tight solid blue t-shirt that clings nicely to the muscles he does have. Tonight, Stiles even takes the time to style his hair, making it look like it’s been mussed because that’s sexy. His other BFF, Erica, insists on applying eyeliner for him to make his eyes pop.

By the time he walks into JoJo's, he’s feeling pretty confident and ready to conquer the world. It’s a feeling he hasn’t had a lot in the last two years, not after a really bad break-up sophomore year that sort of left him gun-shy about dating anyone, and casual sex lost its appeal after he overdid it freshman year. To celebrate the whole graduating college thing, though, he’s going to make an exception tonight. There’s a part of him hoping he meets someone that clicks well enough to give him a good hard fuck, but he isn’t really holding his breath. Anal isn’t something he usually does casually, and it’s doubtful he’s going to hit it off enough with someone at this meat market to trust them with his ass. He’s hoping he’s wrong about that, though.

The music is good, a mix of pop from the last three decades, and there’s a good crowd tonight. Stiles spends the first hour dancing, just letting school stress leave his body as he starts to relax and move to the music. Several guys mention wanting to fuck his mouth, but he hasn’t yet met anyone that makes him want to kneel. There’s one guy lingering by the bar, pretty blue eyes sweeping over the dance floor like he’s hunting someone for the night, and Stiles is interested because the guy’s got this whole Daddy vibe, which isn’t usually his thing but, tonight, it seems to be since he keeps sneaking looks at the silver fox by the bar. The guy’s older, definitely, probably his dad’s age, and he’s got a beard, which just makes Stiles’ skin tingle at the thought of feeling it brushing against his thighs.

When Stiles decides to take a break from dancing, he heads to the bar. It’s a complete accident (totally on purpose) that he ends up on the bar stool next to the gorgeous Silver Fox. His eyes are even more intense up close, and Stiles actually flushes when they look him over, lingering on his crotch and his lips before skirting away back to the dance floor. Well fuck. He guesses he didn’t pass some kind of test. With a perturbed sigh, he leans over the bar. “Can I get a Jack & Coke?” he asks, reaching back to pull his id out of his back pocket. Once the bartender nods, he slides it back into his pocket.

“Whiskey, huh?” Stiles glances over to see the Silver Fox smirking at him. “Wasn’t sure you were old enough to even order alcohol.”

“I’m twenty-two,” he says, turning his chair so he’s facing him. “Was that the test I originally failed?”

“Hmm?” The guy arches a brow and slowly smiles. “I’m not into fucking teenagers. You look young enough to be sneaking in here from the local high school.”

“Aww. You’re not Brian Kinney then?” Stiles flutters his eyelashes. “Guess it’s good that I’m not Justin, either. I’m a recent college graduate, actually, so that should make me old enough for whatever you’ve got in mind.”

“I have no idea who Brian Kinney is, so I assume it’s a pop culture reference. You go to Berkley or Stanford?” Those eyes narrow slightly. “My daughter graduates from Berkley tomorrow.”

“Berkley, and I graduate tomorrow, too.” Stiles leans closer into the guy’s space. “I’m Stiles.”

“Chris.” He stares at Stiles’ mouth for a moment before he picks up a glass and takes a drink. “You’re really young.”

“No, I’m old enough.” Stiles takes his own drink, sipping it before dipping his pointer finger into it. He makes a show of licking his finger clean, staring into Chris’ eyes as he sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

“I don’t know if we’re interested in the same kind of thing, Stiles.” Chris’ voice is huskier when he speaks, which means Stiles’ little trick served its purpose. Point to Stiles. “How kinky are you, kid?”

“Kinky?” Stiles arches a brow. “If you’re wanting to draw blood, piss on me, shit on me, or fist me, we’re probably better off ending this conversation now.”

Chris blinks. “Uh, no. That’s not the type of kink I was thinking about.”

“Well, everything else is negotiable.” Stiles is horny, alright? He hasn’t had sex with anything over than his hand for two years, and Chris is smoking hot. Not just physically, but in presence, too. It’s intense and unnerving in all the best ways when he stares at Stiles. “Safe, sane, and consensual is my motto.”

“That’s a good motto.” Chris leans closer, putting his hand on Stiles’ thigh and squeezing. “I was watching you dance out there earlier. Your confidence is sexy as hell.”

“I was watching you, too,” he admits, putting his hand on Chris’ and pulling it higher up his leg. “Was wondering what your dick tastes like.”

“Maybe you can find out.” Chris fans his fingers out, his pinky rubbing against Stiles’ bulge. “Feels like you’re packing a pretty impressive cock, kid. Think I might need a taste of that, too.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you can find out, old man,” he drawls, smiling what he hopes is a sexy ‘you know you want me’ smile. He notices movement in his peripheral, the smile fading from his lips as he see Brody hugging some guys and talking loudly. Typical Brody. Stiles doesn’t know why he ever thought that relationship was a good decision because it had been terrible. 

Frat guy and smart guy might work in Hollywood movies, but all it did was prove that Stiles is a bad judge in character. Brody had played the game, saying he’d wait for sex until Stiles was ready, but he’d been fucking other guys the entire time while telling his frat brothers all about the fictional sex _they_ were having, which led to a lot of gossip and guys having the wrong idea about him. It had been a very bad break-up when Stiles caught him with his dick in some freshman twink, and Stiles still hates the sight of him.

“Everything alright there, Stiles?” Chris gives him a concerned look, which pulls Stiles’ attention away from the immature asshole he’d dated for nearly three months.

“Kiss me, quick.” Stiles looks at him beseechingly, hoping he won’t reject him because Brody’s just noticed him and is looking smug as fuck. Chris only hesitates for a moment before he’s got his long fingers buried in Stiles’ hair as he pulls him closer. Stiles’ lips are parted when Chris kisses him, and there’s nothing at all chaste or innocent about this kiss. It’s filthy and passionate, making Stiles moan as he slides on his stool and wraps his legs around Chris’ waist. Chris grips his ass, kneading it as Stiles climbs onto his lap right there at the bar, grinding down as they lick into each other’s mouths.

“Ahem.” Someone clearing their throat pulls Stiles out of his erotic daze. He looks up to see the bartender smirking at them. “Babies, you need to take that somewhere more private. Probably your place since I think that might be too hot for a quickie in the bathroom.” He winks before walking further down the bar.

“Fuck.” Chris’ voice is gravely and rough, his pupils slightly dilated as he blinks up at Stiles. “How adventurous are you, kid?”

“Very,” he murmurs, flashing a wicked grin as he rolls his hips forward. “What did you have in mind, old man?”

“Come back to my hotel room with me, and I’ll tell you,” Chris says. He leans up to lick Stiles’ lips, dragging the bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it.

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles nods even as he slides off Chris’ lap. He smirks at Brody as they walk past him, winking at his ex and strutting out of the club. “Do you have a rental car? I took Uber since I knew I’d be drinking some.”

“No, we can call a taxi,” Chris suggests, running his hand over his short hair as he stares at Stiles. “Was that an ex?”

“Yep. Cheated on me because I refused to let him fuck me just because he wanted to, which, in hindsight, had been a smart decision.” Stiles opens his Uber app and requests a car. He then sends a quick text to Allison & Erica letting them know he’d met a foxy Daddy at the club and would going back to his hotel room for some sexy times. He shares an apartment with Erica, but Allison is over with her girlfriend all the time so it’s almost like she’s a roommate, too. “Car’s on the way.”

“His loss,” Chris says, pulling Stiles closer. He kisses him again, squeezing his ass and sucking on his tongue. When a car honks, they pull apart, and Stiles runs a shaky hand through his messy hair. Chris gives the Uber driver his hotel name, and Stiles arches a brow because it’s a fancy place.

“That’s definitely not a Motel 6,” he murmurs, sitting close to Chris and stroking his thigh. “So, Chris, what kind of adventurous things do you have in mind? I’ve told my best friends I left with you, by the way, and I’m texting them the hotel name when we get there. Just to be safe. My dad’s a sheriff, so I like to be careful.”

“Text them now,” Chris suggests. “That way you don’t have to remember later.”

“Alright.” He does just that, smirking when he sees Allison’s response to his text. She tells him to tap that fine old ass while Erica tells him to be careful and get some. He chuckles as he tucks his phone back into his pocket. “Done. My BFF tells me I need to tap that fine ass, and I do like to listen to her advice. My other BFF just told me to get some, so that’s a no brainer. You don’t happen to bottom, do you?”

“Yes, I do.” Chris smirks. “I’m versatile. In fact, if your cock is as impressive as it looks, I was planning to ask you to fuck me hard and deep.”

“I originally thought about finding someone to fuck me tonight, but I think I’d like a shot at that pretty ass of yours,” Stiles admits. “You know, I still don’t know what kinky adventurous thing you’ve got in mind for tonight.”

Chris licks his lips and looks nervous suddenly. Uh oh. That’s not good. He smiles wryly. “I guess it’s not fair to wait to spring it on you when we get there. I hope you were honest about being open to anything, kid.”

“Just tell me, damn it,” he tells him firmly. “I already told you my definite nopes.”

“My wife is at the hotel,” Chris says simply. Wife? Stiles looks down and notices that, yes, there is indeed a ring on Chris’ finger. Fuck. “She wants to watch me get fucked. And, if you’re willing, she’d like to fuck your ass after.”

“Okay wow. Not what I was expecting.” Stiles shifts slightly, his dick twitching at the thought of Chris’ wife watching them fuck then pegging his ass hard. “She’s really into this? Not just agreeing because you’re making her or something?”

“It’s her idea.” Chris is actually blushing high on his cheekbones. “And no one makes Victoria do something she doesn’t want to do. Trust me on that. It’s been years since we’ve had a man join us, and her toys only do so much after a while. I like feeling come in my ass, kid.”

“See, that? Not a good idea with some stranger. What if I have some kind of STI?” Stiles shakes his head. “I mean, I’m clean, but not everyone is honest about that kind of thing, old man.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take tonight, honestly.” Chris shrugs. “You don’t strike me as the bed hopping type anyway, but we can wear a condom if you’d prefer.”

“How about a condom while I’m fucking you, but I’ll come all over your desperate little hole?” Stiles kneads his erection as he thinks about that visual. Damn, that’s really hot.

“That’s good,” Chris growls softly, obviously into the idea. He kisses Stiles again, pulling him onto his lap, and the Uber driver is getting a show, without a doubt, but she doesn’t seem to mind based on her commentary about Chris squeezing that tight ass harder.

They arrive at the hotel, and Chris pays the driver, tipping her a fifty before they head inside. They managed to keep their hands off each other during the ride up to the sixteenth floor, and Chris swipes his keycard before pulling Stiles into the room and immediately pushing him against the wall. They’re kissing desperately, hands touching and stroking bodies as they grind into each other. The smell of perfume teases his nostrils, and Stiles bites at Chris’ lips before he pulls away from the kiss. Rolling his head, he sees a gorgeous redhead standing by the dresser watching them.

“Well done, Christopher,” she purrs, her eyes moving lazily up and down Stiles’ body. “Such a pretty _boy_. I’m rather surprised you chose someone so young.”

“Vic, this is Stiles,” Chris introduces, nuzzling Stiles’ neck, rubbing his beard over the sensitive skin there. “Stiles, this is Victoria.”

“Hello,” Stiles pants, groaning when Chris sucks his skin into his mouth. “Careful, old man. I can’t have hickies when I graduate tomorrow.”

“High school or college?” Victoria asks in a slightly amused tone.

“Berkley. Same school as your daughter, it seems,” Stiles says, looking at her and feeling slightly scared because she’s intimidating. In a sexy way. “Chris says you want to watch me fuck him.”

“I do.” Victoria nods. “Then I want to fuck your ass, if you’re willing. If you’re only interested in men, of course, I do understand.”

“I’m bi.” Stiles pushes Chris off of him and struts over to her. “You gonna get naked and touch yourself while I deep dick your husband?”

“My, you have a filthy mouth on you, young man,” she says, her lips curving in a smirk. “We’ll see what you’re saying when I’m fucking you so hard you’ll still feel me in your ass tomorrow.”

“Probably ‘fuck me harder’,” he guesses, fluttering his eyelashes and giving her an innocent smile.

Chris snorts. “If you two are finished measuring your dicks, can we get to the fucking now?”

“Sure thing, Daddy.” Stiles smirks as he turns to Chris. “Let’s get naked.”

“Bratty thing, isn’t he?” Victoria laughs as she walks over to the chair beside the bed. She takes off the silk robe she’s wearing, revealing her naked body beneath. Stiles likes her tits, a lot, and she’s got curves that his fingers itch to trace. Later.

“I like it,” Chris says with a lazy smile as he pulls his shirt over his head. “Big shocker that I’m attracted to bold and brazen confidence, isn’t it?”

“You have an obvious type, Christopher,” Victoria murmurs, smiling indulgently at Chris when he winks at her.

“Can I eat your ass to get you ready for my dick?” Stiles asks sweetly, dropping his shirt on the floor before unfastening his jeans. “You’re in luck, lovely Victoria, because I put in a plug before I left for the club in case I decided to get fucked tonight.”

“You’re wearing a plug?” Chris stops in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans. “All this time?”

“Yep.” Stiles shrugs. “It isn’t a big one, but it’s enough to loosen me up.”

“You should eat him out, Stiles,” Victoria says, dragging the chair beside the bed and sitting down. She puts her right foot on the bed, spreading her legs wide, completely unashamed about baring herself to a stranger. He likes shamelessness in a partner, even if it’s been longer than he cares to admit since he’s been a little wild and reckless with sex.

“I’d like to eat _you_ out,” Stiles drawls, licking his lips. “If I make him come hard, maybe you’ll let me have a taste?”

“We’ll see how pretty you are when you beg,” she tells him. “Drop your pants, Stiles. I want to see your cock.”

“So do I.” Chris shoves his jeans down, and Stiles blinks in surprise when he sees that he’s commando under them. “It feels big, Vic. Might be so nice that you want to ride him before you fuck him.”

“I don’t beg,” he tells them both before shoving his jeans and underwear down. His dick is hard, the tip glistening from all the grinding he and Chris have done tonight. “Well, does it meet your approval?”

“Fuck yes.” Chris drops to his knees right there and sucks half of it into his mouth before Stiles even realizes his intentions.

“God, look at you,” Stiles murmurs. “Such a cock hungry slut, aren’t you? That’s good. Get me nice and wet so I can fuck your tight ass.”

“Christopher, you’re behaving like a desperate whore,” Victoria says, her eyes staring at Chris sucking his dick. She’s squeezing her tit while her other hand is between her legs. “Take more of it. Oh yes. Just like that. He’s got a beautiful cock, doesn’t he?”

Chris is slurping on his dick, sucking it hard, bobbing his head back and forth. When he takes Stiles’ dick into his throat without even gagging, Stiles’ eyes roll back and he bucks forward, fucking more of his cock into Chris’ eager mouth. When he feels himself ready to just fuck until he comes, he pulls out, watching saliva drip from the head of his dick to Chris’ chin. “If you keep that up, I’ll come before I even get in your ass.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” Chris licks his lips and stands up, kissing Stiles hard before he crawls onto the bed, ass in the air. “He’s got a huge cock, Vic. Tastes good.”

Victoria leans across the bed and kisses Chris while Stiles kneels behind him. “He’s going to lick your tight hole now, Christopher. He’s going to fuck you with his tongue and those long fingers. Do you like having that young boy’s face buried between your cheeks? Young enough to be our child, and you’re so desperate for his cock that you’re leaking with need.”

She keeps talking, her words dirty and aimed to turn Chris on, as proven by the sounds he makes each time she says something that really makes him push back against Stiles. Stiles is licking his tight hole, fingers gripping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart so he can reach better. He smiles slyly. “I need you to hold your ass open for me, old man. Let me see that pretty hole winking at me.”

“Fuck.” Chris shifts and reaches back, holding his ass open. “Lick my ass, kid.”

“You don’t give the orders, Christopher,” Victoria says, sharing a smile with Stiles. “Ask him nicely.”

“Please. Please put your tongue in my ass,” Chris says, obviously used to being told what to do. And if _that_ isn’t hot to imagine, well, Stiles can’t think of anything that hotter right now.

“Since you asked so sweetly.” Stiles leans down and licks his hole, teasing him until he’s panting, then he eases his tongue inside. While he starts fucking Chris with his tongue, he feels Victoria’s hands on his hips, drifting down to his ass. He moves, presenting his ass to her, groaning into Chris’ ass when she starts fucking his ass with his plug.

“Talk about a hungry little hole,” she drawls, biting lightly on Stiles’ shoulder. “I think you’re even more desperate than my husband.”

“Nuh uh.” Stiles slides a finger into Chris, fucking him with it as he sucks marks on his ass cheeks. “He’s gagging for it. Look at how he’s fucking my fingers.” He adds a second finger, stretching Chris’ hole as he licks the puckered rim. “Listen to the sounds he’s making.”

“Maybe you should put him out of his misery then,” she suggests, resting her chin on his shoulder, her tits pressed against his back. “He likes it when it’s tight enough to hurt, just a little. Christopher, are you ready for this huge cock in your tight hole?” She strokes Stiles’ dick, jerking him slowly, just enough to get him rolling forward into her hand.

“Yes. Fuck yes. Please fuck me, kid.” Chris is almost sobbing, pushing back and forth frantically to get more into his hole.

“I need a condom,” Stiles murmurs, reaching down to grab his wallet out of his pocket. He slides the XXL condom out, tearing the end before sliding it over his dick. “Lube?”

“Here.” Victoria hands him a bottle before she sits down and starts stroking her cunt. “Fuck him hard and deep. He doesn’t get fucked as often as he’d like, so he prefers it to be rough enough for him to feel for a day or two after.”

“I can do that.” Stiles lubes up Chris’ hole before he starts to press the head of dick into it. “You ready for me, Daddy?”

“Yes. Just fuck me,” he growls. So Stiles thrusts into his ass in one deep stroke. Chris’ head snaps back and he lets out a keen that makes Victoria shove her fingers into her cunt hard.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, fucking her hand while Stiles fucks her husband. “You like that, Christopher? You like having his huge cock in your ass?”

“So big, Vic.” Chris is pushing back to meet his thrusts. Stiles traces his spine as he fucks him hard, snapping his hips forward, going as deep as possible. Chris takes it all eagerly, making the prettiest noises as Stiles thrusts inside. He’s so tight, clenching around his dick, and Victoria is so wet that her fingers are making a squelching sound every time she fucks her fingers inside her cunt. Stiles reaches around Chris, stroking his dick in time with Stiles’ thrusts.

“You’re taking me so well,” Stiles tells him. “Your hole is so tight, doesn’t want to let my dick go, does it? Wants me to fuck you all the time. You’re gonna feel me in your ass tomorrow when you’re sitting there watching your little girl cross the stage, and you’ll see me there, and you’ll want me so bad that you’ll beg me for it, won’t you? Addicted to my dick now, aren’t you, Daddy?”

“So good.” Chris pushes back hard. “Want you to fuck me deep, kid. Make me remember. I’ll let you fuck me there, at graduation, everyone watching. Just need your cock inside me.”

Victoria comes with a low cry, and Stiles watches her shudder as her orgasm hits. He starts fucking Chris even harder, not holding anything back now. Chris is making these gasping noises, his breath hitching every time Stiles thrusts deep. When Chris comes, he makes a whining noise in the back of his throat that makes Stiles’ hips stutter. He feels his own orgasm approaching, so he pulls out, tugging the condom off and then jerking his dick, grunting as he comes. He milks his dick, ropes of come splattering all over Chris’ greedy hole. When his dick is spent, he rubs the head against Chris’ hole before fucking it inside Chris, pushing his come inside him before pulling out.

“I want you to ride me, pretty boy,” Victoria says, stroking a lube covered hand over the dildo she’s put on while Stiles and Chris were coming. Stiles blinks at her for a moment, slightly dazed after coming so hard, but he nods.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” He runs his fingers through his hair, watching Chris roll over onto his side, his face flushed and sweaty, pupils dilated, lips swollen. Stiles leans down to kiss him, licking into his mouth as Victoria crawls onto the bed.

“Come ride my cock, Stiles.” Victoria is jerking her toy off like it’s a real dick. The toy is about six inches and not that wide, so he knows it’s going to feel nice in his ass. When he scoots across the bed, he winks at her before he leans down and licks her wet cunt, lapping at her until she’s gripping his head and tugging. “Such a bratty boy.”

“Yep,” he agrees with a wink before straddling her. He pulls his plug out, knowing he isn’t quite loose enough for this toy, but not really wanting to take time to stretch himself more. He picks up the discarded bottle of lube, squirting some into his hand then working two fingers into his hole as he smiles down at Victoria. When he’s ready, he presses his hole onto her toy, moaning as he bounces until he’s fully seated.

“Take her cock, kid,” Chris murmurs, watching them with half-lidded eyes, his dick twitching but not hardening completely. He’s too wrecked to do more than watch, which makes Stiles feel pretty smug. Victoria fucks up into him, and he leans down to suck her nipples. It’s everything he wanted tonight. A good hard fuck that’s making him forget the stress of the last couple of years. She knows how to fuck well, must do this to Chris a lot, and he’s riding her dick fast and deep, his own dick hardening again as she scratches his back hard enough to leave marks. She kisses him slow and easy, licking at his tongue and teeth as she bucks her hips up.

Stiles isn’t sure how long they fuck. His ass is sore, in a pleasant way, and he’s hard, but he just came so he isn’t going to come again so easily. “Let me fuck you,” he suggests before sucking her nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the hardened nub.

“Yes,” she whispers, watching him pull off her dick. She unstraps the harness then spreads her legs for him. He gets the only other condom he carries with him, rolling it on and then fucking into her. He pushes her legs over his shoulders, fucking her hard and deep while she and Chris kiss. Her cunt is tight, squeezing his dick as he thrusts in and out. He fucks her through one orgasm and keeps moving, grinding against her each time he pushes in. Chris kisses him then, leaning up to lick into his mouth.

“Fuck my wife hard, kid.” Chris grins at him as he slaps Stiles’ ass. “Make her scream for us.”

“Sure thing, old man,” Stiles says with a mischievous smile, focusing on making Victoria lose control. He snaps his hips forward, moving fast and going deep, working her over until she’s finally making noises, unable to keep them in with him and Chris focused on making her fall apart. When she comes again, she whimpers, squeezing him so tight his hips buck forward erratically until he’s filling the condom. He keeps fucking into her until she comes down from her orgasm. Then he pulls out, careful not to spill the condom as he takes it off and ties it.

“Fuck,” he mutters, feeling pretty damn exhausted and fucked out. “You two worked me over too well.”

“You held your own, kid,” Chris says, flashing a lazy grin as he cuddles up to Victoria.

“He was a great choice, Christopher.” Victoria smiles slightly as she pets Stiles’ hair.

Stiles stretches as he curls up between them, his head against Chris’ hip. “I’m too tired to move right now. I’ll clean up and leave soon, okay?”

“Or you could stay the night,” Chris offers. “It’s late, and getting back to Berkley wouldn’t be that easy this time of morning. Safer to stay here and head home first thing in the morning.”

“He’s right,” Victoria says, still petting his head and rubbing his scalp in a way that Allison does, so it’s comforting and relaxing him. “Just sleep over. There’s more than enough room.”

“Alright.” Stiles yawns. “I’d rather not have to deal with a walk of shame in an Uber anyway. I can have my BFF pick me up in the morning, if that’s okay? I need to call my friends, though, so they don’t think I’ve been kidnapped or murdered by the hottie silver fox.”

“Sure. That’s fine. Have your friend pick you up after eight. You can have breakfast with us. The last we can do is feed you after your performance this evening,” Victoria tells him.

Stiles reluctantly gets up and finds his phone, moving back onto the bed into nearly the same position between them. He clicks Allison’s name, just thumbing the speaker option as he yawns again.

“Hello Stiles! Did you get lucky with your hot Daddy?” Allison asks with a laugh.

“Hey Aly baby. I got lucky like you wouldn’t believe,” he admits, feeling Victoria’s grip on his hair tighten as Chris tenses beneath him. “Can you pick me up in the morning? I’m sleeping at his hotel tonight.”

“Sure. Just text me the hotel name, and Erica and I will pick you up. I have to get out in the morning anyway because my parents got to town this afternoon. I’ll grab you then swing by to see them before we come home.”

“Sounds like a plan. Enjoy having the apartment to yourselves tonight. Don’t fuck on the dining table,” he warns, listening to her giggle. “You’d better use Lysol!”

“Love you, Stiles!” She laughs before hanging up.

He turns off his phone, tossing it at the end of the bed. “Remind me to text her in the morning,” he says, looking up at them. “Everything okay?”

“You call her your BFF to everyone, don’t you?” Chris asks quietly. He clears his throat. “She does the same, right?”

Stiles grins. “Yeah. We met freshman year, during orientation, and we just clicked. We actually had a causal thing between us for a few months, but she ended up falling in love with my other best friend, who is now my roommate. They’re actually moving to my hometown after graduation so we can stay close friends. Aly’s going to apply to work at the sheriff’s department with my dad, and Erica’s got a job teaching at the same high school as I’ll be working at. Uh, sorry. I adore them,” he says with a sheepish smile. “Anyway, how’d you guess she just calls me BFF to everyone else?”

“Where are you from, Stiles?” Victoria asks, giving Chris a look before focusing her attention back on Stiles.

“Beacon Hills. It’s up north of here, closer to Oregon,” he tells them. “I doubt you’ve heard of it.”

Chris huffs a laugh, looking a little shell-shocked for some reason. “Heard of it? We live there, kid. We moved there about six months ago,” he tells him.

“Oh wow. That’s cool.” Stiles slowly smiles. “Don’t suppose that means we can do this again some time?”

“I think we need to have a little chat at breakfast about interesting coincidences, then we can discuss repeat encounters between us,” Victoria says, leaning down to kiss him lightly. “It can wait for the morning, though.”

“Yes, it can wait,” Chris agrees, stealing his own kiss before they settle Stiles between them. Stiles smiles as he snuggles into Chris, Victoria curled up against his back. He’s actually happy to hear they live in Beacon Hills because tonight was a hell of a lot of fun, and he definitely wouldn’t mind doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please consider leaving comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
